1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a sealed joint structure and particularly to a sealed joint structure and a process using the same, which simultaneously achieve device sealing and packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
A survey of the trend in development of medical electronic products would show that implantable micro package devices and biocompatibility technology have played a very crucial role. If the requirements of biocompatibility and sealing cannot be met, corrosion caused by body fluids, degradation, and intrusion of hazardous substances on the living organism due to damages caused by musculatures all pose great danger and threat for the human body or the animal implanted with a micro package device.
In biomedical electronic package devices using titanium caps, electrodes of the multilayer ceramic substrate are used to transmit signals to the outside. The multilayer ceramic substrate is fabricated by the low-temperature co-fired ceramics (LTCC) technique, where a low-resistance metal such as Au, Ag or Cu is used to fabricate the electrodes, then offset printing is performed to coat circuits, and finally the sintering process is performed at 850° C.-900° C. to form an integrated ceramic device. Afterwards, the integrated ceramic device is placed inside an air-tight hermetic space having a titanium cap so that the sealing process is completed.
During recent years, in order to meet the requirement of miniaturization, the semiconductor integrated circuit process and the package technology are adopted to fabricate all sorts of micro package devices using silicon chips, glass or polymers as the substrate in coordination with the micro-electromechanical technology and the biomedical technology to design and fabricate biological and medical detecting devices characterized by miniaturizing, rapid and parallel processing capabilities, e.g., gene chips, protein chips, specimen chips and biological detecting chips. Meanwhile, molecular biology, analytical chemistry, and principles such as biochemical reaction are sufficiently used to rapidly perform a large amount of biochemical detection or reaction in a tiny area.
Moreover, in order for implantable micro package devices, e.g., pacemakers, neuro-stimulators or blood glucose monitors, to prevent hazardous substances from intruding on the living organism, sealing materials and package reliability play a very crucial role in safety.